Trip and Fall
by Ricky the King
Summary: Mondo and Kiyotaka trip and fall into something unexpected. Warnings for pregnancy and self-harm mentions.
1. Discovery

**Summary:** In a world where despair never happened, Mondo Oowada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru have been dating since they were freshmen in high school. Now that they're seniors, they've started taking things a little more seriously… and then they trip and fall into something they never expected. Lots of trans characters, but mainly featuring trans guys Mondo and Daiya and trans girls Chihiro, Mukuro, and Junko. Daiya is a year older than Mondo and is still alive. The kids still go to school together. Featuring the cast of DR1 since I haven't been able to see or play the others yet. Mondo and the rest of the kids are 18 or 17 depending on their birthday.

 **Chapter One**

It really wasn't very surprising that Chihiro was the one to figure it out first.

She had always been more intuitive to these things than others. Chihiro knew the ins and outs of Mondo Oowada better than Mondo himself did. His frequent trips to the bathroom weren't going unnoticed, and neither were the bags under his eyes. At first, she wondered if it was just Daiya keeping him up late to help with woodworking, but she knew the brothers better than that. Daiya wouldn't do something if he thought it would impede his brother's education.

And then, in the middle of third period, Mondo passed out right at his desk. As in, legitimately lost consciousness and slumped over in his chair. Which made Leon scream, and got everyone's attention.

To be fair, he only passed out for a few minutes, five at the most, and when he woke up he was able to get up and walk to the nurse's office mostly unassisted. Chihiro and Kiyotaka went with him anyway, though; they were worried, and Chihiro was Mondo's right hand girl. She was second only to Kiyotaka himself in his mind. Mondo groaned and grumbled the whole way there about how he "wasn't sick" and "didn't need their help," but neither Chihiro nor Kiyotaka relented.

Something was seriously wrong, and Chihiro had a tiny little feeling that she knew what it was about.

She listened intently when Mondo described what was going on, in his own words, to the school's nurse. He was required to, after all, as it was the school's policy to document every change in a student's health, especially when it happened at school. He explained that yes, he had been getting sick off and on during the day, no he didn't have a fever, yes he did have some migraines, no he'd never been seriously ill before, no he had no history of seizures or blackouts, and yes he was still on testosterone once a week. The only thing he said that didn't directly relate to what the nurse asked him was that he had been tired, sore, and achy recently, and he whispered something in her ear that Chihiro didn't catch.

Kiyotaka was listening, too, but he was more interested in making sure Mondo was actually okay in the moment rather than putting the pieces together. That wasn't to say that he was being neglectful; Chihiro was sure that he simply didn't think about it right at that time. Which was understandable. He had just watched his normally invincible boyfriend pass out with no warning.

When the nurse left the room to call Daiya, Chihiro walked up to Mondo and put a hand on his well-muscled shoulder. He turned to face her, blue-violet eyes narrowed and trying desperately not to look worried. Kiyotaka was, by now, sitting on his other side, leg bouncing with nervous energy.

"Mondo, Taka," Chihiro said, keeping her voice calm and steady. "Be honest with me, please. Are you two sexually active?"

Kiyotaka gave a loud yelp, and Mondo doubled over as he sputtered in shock. "Are we _what_?" Mondo finally managed to ask after a few moments of this. "Chi, listen, I dunno what you've got in your head but -"

"I need you to be honest with me," Chihiro repeated, her tone serious. "Please, just answer the question."

"That is _very personal_ , Chihiro," Kiyotaka said after struggling to find his words. "And I do not think it is necessary right at this moment to be discussing our sex lives!"

"So you _do_ have sex lives then?" Chihiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kiyotaka's face went red. "That - that is not what I meant!"

Mondo rolled his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. "Y'know what? Fuck it, fine. I'd rather you play doctor than the school nurse, so, yeah, Taka and I've been doin' it."

Had it not been for his own sense of personal restraint, Kiyotaka would have screamed. Thankfully, he didn't; instead, he just gave a muffled yelp. "M-Mondo!"

"What? There ain't no reason she shouldn't know," Mondo said gruffly. "I mean, she's like our sister. She woulda' figured it out anyway."

"To be honest, I already had my suspicions," Chihiro shrugged. "Remember when Mondo said in the group chat that his hips were sore, and tried to cover it up by saying he'd been working out? I'm well aware that you don't do any exercises that would make your hips sore. Except one, that is."

"Can we _please_ move on?" Kiyotaka asked. "We have established that we are, indeed, sexually active. Now, what was the point of your question, Chihiro?"

"There are more questions," Chihiro replied. "First, when did you start, and second, are either of you using birth control?"

"Uh… like, six months ago. Over the summer," Mondo replied dismissively. "Never been on the pill, but we use condoms every time."

"Both of you, or just one?" Chihiro asked for clarification.

"Eh, sometimes both, sometimes just Taka," Mondo muttered. "Again, what's the point of this?"

"I'm getting there, be patient." Chihiro glanced over at the door to the nurse's office, and then looked back at her friends. "Mondo, when was the last time you had a period?"

Mondo paused. "Well, uh… see I… before the T, I was pretty regular, but after it, I'm all over the place. Sometimes I'll skip like, four months. Last time I had it though was like, two months ago, but ever since then it's been… weird? I dunno how to describe it. Spotty?"

Kiyotaka looked at him confused. "You haven't told me any of this."

"Well, I didn't think it was important," Mondo shrugged. "Still doesn't answer my question though. Where're you goin' with this, Chi?"

"Is there a chance, any chance at all, that you might be pregnant?" Chihiro finally asked.

For a moment, Mondo considered her words. Then, he paused as his eyes slowly widened. "I - uh - um - I uh - I dunno, I…" He put a hand on his forehead. "I don't think so? I mean, we're pretty safe… I know condoms break sometimes but I didn't think ours ever did?"

"They can still fail," Chihiro told him. "Mondo, listen. I'm going to give you some yen, it should be enough to buy a test. Don't tell anyone, and wait until tomorrow to take it. While Daiya's at work, I'll come over and pick up Taka on the way there. Once we get there, you can take it." She took her wallet out from her jacket pocket and began rifling through it for the aforementioned yen, while Mondo's face paled and Kiyotaka continued to stare at her blankly.

"Wait, how come you gotta be there? And you don't haf'ta give me money, Chi, I can -" Mondo started to say, before Chihiro shushed him.

"If - and I'm saying if - you are pregnant, we should all be there for you," Chihiro said simply. "We don't want you to ever have to face anything alone again. Okay?"

Mondo's face and eyes softened a bit. "Chi, that was years ago. I'm not gonna try hurtin' myself again."

"I know, but…" Chihiro trailed off, her eyes wandering towards the window.

"At the very least," Kiyotaka finally spoke. " _I_ need to be there for you. I - I hope that you are _not_ expecting, but in the case that you are… we'll talk about it."

Mondo chewed on his lip, then sighed as he accepted Chihiro's yen.

"Alright, fine. I guess we're doin' this."

* * *

The next day came way too fast. Mondo walked down to the corner store and grabbed a test after Daiya left to head to the shop. He got a relatively cheap one, because he really didn't want to use all of Chihiro's money, and also because he figured it'd work just as fine as any other.

When he made his way back to the house, all he could do was wait.

His dogs - Chuck Jr., his Maltese and Amadeus, a pit bull - seemed to crowd him the whole time he was home. It was a Saturday, and usually he'd be taking them out for their afternoon walk by this time, but for once in his life his mind was focused on everything and anything except the dogs.

When he heard his doorbell ring, Mondo practically jumped out of his skin and ran to the door, throwing it open with unnecessary force. Chihiro stood on his stoop, with Kiyotaka at her side. He looked like an absolute wreck, like he'd been crying all night. Which, to be honest, he probably had been. Mondo ushered them both inside and, after they'd been thoroughly greeted by the dogs, he headed back to his bedroom to grab the test.

"I guess I'll… uh… take this thing now, then," Mondo said softly, turning the box in his hands. Chihiro nodded, and Kiyotaka did too, albeit more slowly and delayed than Chihiro's. "Hey, c'mon, don't look like that. 'S not the end of the world, even if… I mean, I'm prob'ly not anyways. The worst that'll come out of it is some wasted yen."

Chihiro gave Mondo a nervous smile. She knew he was trying to keep the best scenario in his head, but that didn't stop the reality of the situation from seeping through as he stepped into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"So… if I am correct, in five minutes, we will know if Mondo is… if we will be… parents?" Kiyotaka finally asked Chihiro. She nodded. "Five minutes… I never thought five minutes could change one's life." He bit down hard on his lip. "I… I should have been more careful. When Mondo suggested we become intimate, I thought it might be a good thing. I thought I had taken all of the necessary precautions…"

"Sometimes, life just goes this way," Chihiro told him wisely. "It doesn't mean that you did anything wrong. The universe has ways of making things happen, I suppose."

Mondo stepped out of the bathroom about a minute later, holding the test in one hand. He walked silently to the living room, setting it face-down on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch. Kiyotaka and Chihiro followed him, each sitting on either side of him. Mondo's eyes were fixed firmly on his watch.

"I took it at… 12:43 PM," Mondo said. "Should be ready at 12:48."

Carefully, Chihiro reached out to rub Mondo's arm. "Hey, it's going to be alright, like you said. It isn't the end of the world. We'll be here for you, and we'll know what's going on soon enough."

"Y'know, I never thought about havin' kids," Mondo said, a breathy laugh in his voice. "I mean, I thought it might be cool but - I just - I'm eighteen, with a part time job. Taka's got no money…"

"We will figure this out together," Kiyotaka assured him, taking one of his hands in his own. "I swear on it. We will do what is best. Remember what you said? The three of us are a _team_ , nobody can beat us. And certainly not a hypothetical fetus."

Mondo gave a soft grunt of acceptance, then looked down at his watch again. "Shit. 12:48." He looked at the test on the coffee table. "Fuck. I - I don't wanna look at it. God, I'm a pussy, aren't I?"

"No, you aren't," Chihiro told him firmly. "Do you want me to take a look?"

Mondo nodded slowly, and Chihiro picked up the test, taking a deep breath before turning it over in her hands to read what it said.

"Well?" Kiyotaka said after a few moments of her silence.

Chihiro looked at Mondo and Kiyotaka. "Take a look." She held out her hand.

 _Positive._

This time, it was Kiyotaka who passed out.


	2. Talk

**Chapter Two: Talk**

Mondo finally had some time to himself after about two hours of crying, swearing, and throwing things about his room. He didn't know what he was feeling, now that Chihiro and Kiyotaka had gone home. He was feeling… mostly numb, he supposed. Earlier he'd felt angry, upset, so mad he could've punched a hole or two in the wall without stopping, but now?

Now he felt so empty it was nearly suffocating.

Daiya sent him a text asking him to get some dinner started, since Mukuro would be coming home soon with Junko and if there wasn't food on the table, Junko would get all huffy and pissy. Apparently, Junko's photoshoot had gotten done earlier than expected, which was either a blessing or a curse (Mondo would figure out which one when he talked to her later). Daiya himself wouldn't be home until later, as there was still business to be done at the shop. For the first time in a long, long time, Mondo found himself missing his brother more than ever.

As he set about collecting food items to make ramen with, Mondo tried unsuccessfully to not think about the fetus growing inside of him right at that very minute. The little human being that already probably had a heartbeat, though that didn't actually mean very much developmentally. The thing that, in a few months time, would be in Mondo's arms. Provided he carried to term, of course.

After he'd thrown a fit, Chihiro had used her laptop to look up some options for Mondo and Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka had been honest with him: he didn't know how he felt about having a child. He'd had his whole life planned out, from the moment he was born. Kiyotaka wanted to be a politician, a man who changed the world. He did not want to be a poor teenage father. Mondo couldn't ask for anything more than honesty from his boyfriend, though. All he'd ever wanted was honesty from the teen.

Mondo swallowed heavily once he had gotten all of the ingredients for dinner together. He washed his hands, slowly, meaningfully, looking at the kitchen sink mirror. God, he really _did_ look awful, didn't he? Daiya himself had commented on Mondo's appearance when he came to check him out of school the day before. Mondo, of course, hadn't told his brother about his suspicions of being pregnant, but did tell him he was feeling sick.

But now he was definitely going to have to tell his brother, because Tuesday was going to roll around and he was supposed to be getting his T shot. And he'd have to explain to Daiya why that wouldn't be happening for the next few months.

Mondo ran a hand through the loose hair at the back of his head. He still styled it in the same way he always did, in that ridiculous pompadour dyed blonde. He'd probably keep styling it that way. It was the only way he could still feel relatively good about having long hair.

He gave one final heavy sigh, allowing his hand to fall down to the kitchen sink. God. This was one hell of a mess he'd gotten himself into, wasn't it? He felt scattered, like his mind was everywhere except where it was supposed to be.

He needed to take the dogs for a walk. Maybe that'd clear his head.

When he came home from the walk, Mondo saw Mukuro's car in the driveway, and paused momentarily as both dogs strained at their leashes. He considered his options, wondering if it might be a good idea to talk to Mukuro about this before talking to Daiya, maybe see if she could tell him in Mondo's place.

 _No_ , Mondo thought firmly, grip tightening on the leashes as he walked up to the front door. _No, I'm not gonna do that. I'll tell him myself, like the_ _ **man**_ _he raised me to be._

He opened the door, unhooking the dogs from their leashes and allowing them to greet Mukuro and Junko, who were sitting on the couch. The two were a little older than he was, but they still went to Mondo's school along with the rest of his class, so he knew them quite well even before Daiya did. He remembered quite clearly how much Junko used to flirt with his brother back in middle school, and make up any excuse she could to "hang out" with Mondo just to get close to him.

Even so, it had been Mukuro who stole Daiya's heart first, with her freckled face and hardened silence and knowledge of weaponry. It had taken much longer for him to come around to Junko, who reluctantly accepted to share him with her sister. Mondo still wasn't sure what it was that Daiya saw in Junko, exactly, as they appeared to be opposites in every sense of the word.

"Hey, Mon-chan," Junko greeted as Amadeus crawled into her lap. She peeked around the pit bull's massive girth. "Thanks for getting dinner started, where ya' been?" She flipped her hair, black and white bear clips in her hair clearly visible. She was a strange girl, but Mondo had gotten (mostly) used to her presence.

"On a walk," Mondo replied gruffly, hanging the leashes up on the hook near the door and stepping back into the kitchen. He was hungry now, and hoped he wouldn't puke it up tonight.

Junko raised an eyebrow. "What, no violent rejection of 'Mon-chan' today? Something must be up with you."

"Maybe I just get tired of fightin' with you, ever thought a' that?" Mondo grumbled, putting his bowl down on the counter a little more forcefully than he needed to. He started to get some ramen from the pot, before Mukuro spoke.

"You can talk to us about it if you want," Mukuro said quietly. "But if you don't, we won't push."

"Speak for yourself," Junko snorted. "I, for one, will definitely push if I want to."

Mondo sighed. "I, uh… I'll wait for Daiya to come home. It's a family affair."

"If that's what you want," Mukuro said, leaning back against the couch. Junko whined as she threw herself across her sister's lap, Amadeus having left her for his dog bed.

"But I wanna know _now_!"

Mondo bit his lip, arguing with himself. _Telling them now might be good. Then I won't have to deal with all three of them reacting at once, but… I really don't wanna say it twice. Makes it feel like I'm just…_ He didn't finish his thought.

He could wait.

By the time Daiya got home, Mondo had nodded off in the armchair. Not sleeping at all the night before had left him exhausted that day, so he didn't even notice when his brother finally came home.

When he finally woke up and turned his head, he saw Daiya sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating dinner, and nearly had a heart attack.

"Hey, kid," Daiya greeted when he saw Mondo jump in his chair. "How's today been?"

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ This was the moment he'd been dreading and trying to prepare for the whole day, and here he was, finally facing his brother, and feeling totally unprepared. What he really wanted to do was say _oh I'm fine_ and get out of there as soon as possible, but…

No. Daiya hadn't raised him to run away from his problems.

Mondo took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I uh - gotta talk about that. With you, Junko, and Mukuro."

Daiya sat up from his previously reclined position, placing his food down at his feet. "Oh? What's so special you gotta tell all of us at once? You gettin' married or somethin'?"

"Uh… no. It's just… it's important." Mondo looked away from his brother. Sensing he didn't want to say any more at the moment, Daiya nodded, then got up.

"I'll go get 'em."

A few minutes later, Daiya returned with Mukuro and Junko in tow. Junko was clinging to his arm and cooing about… whatever it was she talked about, and Mukuro was right in step with Daiya on his other side. Just like the soldier she was.

 _Should I even tell them?_

Mondo's thought was there and gone within seconds, but a small tremor ran through him nonetheless. That wasn't even a question, of _course_ he should - needed to - tell them. He wasn't exactly going to be able to hide a pregnancy from the people he lived with, and only telling them when he was in labor would be a disaster. He couldn't leave, as he had nowhere to go. Of course, terminating the pregnancy was always an option, but it wasn't one he wanted to even consider at the moment. Which seemed very strange to him, but… either way, it would feel wrong keeping secrets from his brother.

As they sat on the couch, Mondo swallowed something heavy in the back of his throat. He needed to break this to them gently, in the easiest way possible, so that nobody would-

"I'm pregnant," he blurted out, before his brain could finish processing his own sentence. "Kiyotaka's the father, I found out today, Chihiro paid for my test - fuck fuck _fuck_." Mondo's brain finally caught up with his mouth only after the words were out, before he had time to stop. He felt the urge to screw his eyes shut and look away, but he couldn't. He kept his eyes firmly on Daiya's face.

Daiya blinked once. Then twice.

And then he smiled.

"I knew that."

Mondo felt ice in his stomach. "You - you _what_?"

Junko and Mukuro whipped their heads around in unison to look at the older man. "You _what_?" They also repeated.

Daiya shrugged. "I found the test in the bathroom trash can, Mondo. Knew it couldn't be Mukuro's or Junko's, so I figured it was yours."

"You - an' - you didn't say anything about it!?" Mondo asked in shock.

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready. You know me, I ain't gonna jump up and scream an' fall in the floor over anything, really." Daiya met his incredulous stare with a smile. "You doin' okay there, kid?"

"Wait, you knew we were gonna be _aunts_ and you didn't tell us?!" Junko practically shrieked at Daiya, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket. "There's so much we could've done!"

"In the few hours he's known about it?" Mukuro asked, much calmer than her twin. "I doubt it."

"You underestimate me, sis, I could've planned a whole baby shower by now," Junko scoffed.

"Junko, it's not me who's pregnant," Daiya explained. "It was up to Mondo to tell us, and he did."

"Why're you so cool about all this?" Mondo asked, resisting the urge to pull at his own hair. "I mean - fuck - I'm your kid brother, I'm not even outta high school yet, and you're - _okay_ with this?"

"Didn't say that, did I?" Daiya replied. Mondo swallowed heavily once more. "Am I okay with this? No. Did I see it comin'? No. But you're my kid brother. I spent most of my life raisin' you up to be a real man, and you _are_. 'Cause you fessed up, you told me, told all of us. You weren't gonna hide it."

Mondo bit his lip. "I, uh - thanks, I guess."

"Is Kiyotaka on board with this?" Daiya asked. "He knows, right?"

"He… he was there when I took the test," Mondo said. "I, uh… I dunno where he stands on all of this, though. I mean… 's not like we… we didn't _try_ for this. Every time we ever - y'know - we used condoms. We were _safe_ , at least, I thought we were." He rubbed at the back of his head. "I just… God, we… maybe if we were, y'know, not poor high schoolers, we'd be happier about this. Right now, we just… I still dunno how Taka feels about all this. He told me we'd talk about it, but…"

Daiya smiled again. "Yeah, well, tell me if he bails. 'Cause I'll cut off his dick."

Mondo choked. "Y-you're not serious -"

"Yeah, I am. Any man who'd leave his family ain't a real man." Daiya actually sounded bitter when he said that, and Mondo knew why. He decided not to point it out, though.

"Honestly, I… I dunno if I can… do _this_ , y'know? I'm - I'm not ready." Mondo's shoulders dropped as he looked down.

"I'm just not ready."

"...hey, c'mon, don't make that face," Daiya murmured when he saw his brother's eyes get misty. "You're gonna be fine, alright? You've got me."

"And me!" Junko butted in from where she'd previously been talking with Mukuro, pressing her cheek against Daiya's.

"Me as well," Mukuro sighed, rolling her eyes at her twin.

"And we ain't goin' nowhere," Daiya said, reaching out to hold Mondo's chin in his hand and tilt his head up to look at him. "Got it?"

"...yeah."

Finally, for the first time in the past two days, Mondo relaxed.


End file.
